User talk:Sannse
Hello, I think that you would qualify to be an admin. This is good, considering that you have only just joined this wiki. to confirm your place, send me a message on my talk page. talk soon Sforster123 15:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, but I don't need admin rights :) I"m part of Wikia's staff team, that's what the "staff" badge up there means. You are best looking for admins among people interested in your topic and active on this wiki :) Good luck! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Please can you find some people for my wiki???? Sannse, Please can you try and get some people for me to make admins??? I also need some people. you are a part of them wiki satff, so you must be able to make it happen :D Thanks :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Sforster123 17:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I insist....... And also, I insist that you become an admin. I want you to become a full part of my wiki, and you are the making of my wiki. Thanks :D Sforster123 17:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Please contact GEORGIEGIBBONS Sorry about badgering you, but will you contact "GEORGIEGIBBONS", an admin on the sims wiki and ask him to contact me by clicking this link: http://sims3pets.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sforster123 and then tell him to leave me a message. I would really like to make him an admin on my wiki. His profile picture is of Dani Donato. Please give him the link above and tell him to send me a message reguarding the claiming of his adminship. Thanks :D Sforster123 18:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'm not going to contact other people for you. If you want to talk to them, then you should do that directly (unless they have asked you not to contact them for some reason) :I've removed the admin rights you gave me, I don't need them :) I have the same rights as admins on all wikis already (plus some extras). Please don't re-add them -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sforster123 15:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the mistake, I have never been an admin before!!! Sforster123 15:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) New changes to this wiki Sforster123 15:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you get payed for your job on wiki????? :Yes, it's my real job :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry sansse but can you give me the admin rights again please??? I accidently deleted them when I was on the user rights Thanks :D Sforster123 16:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, that's fixed, but please be careful with that! :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sooooooooooo much for giving me the admin powers again!!! I will be careful next time!!!!! Sforster123 09:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) So sorry to hear that you are failing to grow crystals. I think it is impossible to grow them on your desk. I wish I could :( Sforster123 10:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You said that you get payed for your job, well I wish I got payed to be the "superadmin" of this wiki. Actually, do you think that you could ask your boss? :D Sforster123 10:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : That's not the sort of thing we employ people for I'm afraid :) We just provide the service for people who want to create a wiki and be an admin (or just edit on one someone else created). -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heyy sorry I haven't been around for a while. Do you really have Cinnamon Tic - Tacs where you live???? and why are you suspicious of them??? xxxx Why are you so suspicious of cinnamon tic - tacs???? And are they nice??? <3 Why isnt the sims 3 pets wiki one of your favourite wikis???:( xxx I'm so sorry i forgot to put the signature!!!!!! xxxxx Sforster123 13:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello??????????????????????????????/ Hello!!!!!!! 17:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't often get to talk pages very often, certainly not as soon as a message is left. I look after a lot of wikis, and most of the help I give is to problems sent in on the contact form. :You might want to visit the Community Wiki to find more people to talk to about wikis and so on :) :(and yeah, we have cinnamon tictacs in the US - they are..... odd ;) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well if I go to San Fransisco then I won't try them just in case!!!!! ;) xxx Btw, I put the thing about the tic tacs - sorry I forgot to put the signature xxxx all the messages from, Sforster123 13:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) xxxx P.S. I am finding it hard to get used to wikia again so I might make a few errors, forget to put my signature e.t.c xxxxxxx Heyy Sannse. Do u have a blackberry??? And if u do, can i have ur bbm pin pls?? xxxxx bye xx :D:D:D Sforster123 19:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Look Sannse, why haven't you been answering me??? Sforster123 22:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Because you haven't been asking me questions (other than the blackberry one that I missed; no, I don't have one). I'm sorry, I can't chat here, I have to help people all over Wikia... especially those that have problems with bugs or other issues. If you have a problem with something, please use the , but otherwise, maybe you can join another wiki to chat with people there? :) - sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, we haven't spoken for ages, have we?? Sforster123 16:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, as I said above, I can't chat here, sorry -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC)